Distraction
by Lady Azura
Summary: Jake Martin, for all intents and purposes, was the perfect distraction. JATIE.


Summary: _Jake Martin, for all intents and purposes, was the perfect distraction. JATIE._

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Originally, this was going to be a much lighter fic based on the kiss in the Much Music promo. Then the promo pictures came out and I started to think about this possibility. I hope I'm wrong.

X

**Distraction****  
**_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

Who was she?

That's all Katie could think about as she stared at her reflection in the mirror, almost unable to recognize herself. The girl staring back at her was a complete stranger with choppy black hair and cold blue eyes.

She used to have her life all figured out. Grade 12 was supposed to be _her_ year and then… everything crumbled. Her life spiralled out of control. Everything she had worked so hard for — her dream of becoming a professional soccer player, her perfect grades, her spotless reputation — disappeared in the blink of an eye, leaving her with _nothing_.

And then the kicker. The one thing she still had — the one _person_ Katie thought she could rely on when she needed him most — dumped her. After everything she had done for him; the time, effort, sweat and tears she had put into making their relationship work, he just… left her. Broken and alone, and for Bianca DeSousa of _all_ people. She had known it would happen, of course. Deep down, there was a small part of her that knew that Drew's heart belonged to someone else, but she hadn't wanted to admit it. She had convinced herself that maybe if she worked hard enough and loved him enough, that that would somehow secure their relationship. But it hadn't, and the day after she gave Drew Torres her virginity, he broke up with her.

What was the point of even trying anymore? She thought bitterly, combing her fingers through her dark hair.

A light tapping dragged Katie's attention away from the mirror and two her window. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Jake Martin grinning lopsidedly at her. She and Jake had developed a… quasi-relationship over the last couple of months, shortly after — hours after, in fact — Drew had broken up with her. He was, for all intents and purposes, the perfect distraction. His calm, laidback attitude was refreshing and kept her grounded for the most part. She made her way over to the window.

_"Are you going to let me in or let me freeze to death?"_ His muffled voice teased.

Katie rolled her eyes before unlocking and pushing her window open, causing a gust of cold air to invade her room. She crossed her arms to keep herself warm while Jake climbed in and closed the window behind him. Once inside, Jake wasted no time claiming her mouth with his. Eyes fluttering shut, Katie kissed him back eagerly, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

This was another plus, Katie mused, tilting her head to the side and moaning as Jake's tongue darted into her mouth. Her fingers teased the hairs on the back of his neck as their kiss deepened and she smirked, pressing her body against his. Jake's hands gripped her hips, pulling her even closer as he crushed his mouth against hers with bruising force.

It had started about a month ago. They'd been alone at his house, taking a break from studying when she couldn't control herself anymore and laid one on him. They ended up having sex on the table and it had felt beyond incredible and she couldn't get enough. The next time she saw him, she'd dragged him into an empty classroom used for storage and gone down on him. Since then, they had become "friends with benefits", something that Katie had absolutely no qualms about. Sex without attachment was exhilarating and fun, and most of all, she couldn't get hurt because there was no _feelings_ involved — just pure, unadulterated pleasure.

Feeling the back of her legs hit her bed, Katie broke the kiss momentarily and made quick work of Jake's shirt before tossing the plaid material aside. Jake smirked and quickly got rid of the white t-shirt he was wearing underneath before unbuckling his belt, while Katie discarded her tank top, leaving her in a black bra and tight black jeans. Laying back against her pillows, she beckoned him with her index finger, eyes twinkling mischievously. Jake quickly shoved his pants out of the way before crawling onto the bed, hovering over her lithe body.

"You're beautiful." He told her, cradling her face and kissing her gently.

Katie's stomach churned uncomfortably and she pulled back. When Jake's brow furrowed in confusion, she simply smirked, hooking her legs around his waist and promptly flipping them over so that she was on top. With a knee planted firmly on either side of him, she leaned down, brushing her lips against his ear and making him shudder before taking the lobe into her mouth and sucking. A groan erupted from the boy beneath her and she could feel his body reacting to her ministrations. She rolled her hips against his teasingly, swallowing her own moan as she drew back.

Within seconds, the rest of their clothes had been discarded, leaving them both naked. Reaching into her bedside table — she had learned to be prepared — she tore open a condom wrapper and rolled it onto Jake's member before giving him a firm squeeze. Jake moaned, tossing his head back and jerking his hips. Positioning herself above him, Katie let out a loud moan as she lowered herself onto his length, thankful that they were the only ones in the house. Her parents had gone to Maya's band recital, but she had opted to stay home, claiming that she didn't feel well. A lie. She felt great, and with Jake inside her, even better than before.

Placing her hands on his shoulders for leverage, Katie began to move frantically. It was her second time being on top and she was still getting used to it, but so far it was her favorite position. She liked being in charge. It gave her a thrill like no other. She watched Jake's face contort in pleasure as she rode him, dragging her nails down his chest and making him hiss.

_"Katie…"_

Music to her ears.

"That's it," she growled, leaning down and panting against his ear. "Say my name."

"Katie," Jake gasped. "Katie… fuck… yes…"

Katie quickened her pace, riding him as hard and as fast as she could. The headboard thumped against the wall and the mattress beneath them squeaked uncontrollably as they neared their peaks. Grunts and gasps echoed throughout her bedroom. Her toes curled as her pleasure spiked, bringing her to new heights and making her cry out in sheer ecstasy. Jake's strangled moan soon followed, his hips jerking one last time as he fell over the edge with her.

As she came down from her high, Katie slowly lifted herself off of Jake and collapsed beside him, panting lightly. Her body was still tingling with pleasure and she smiled contently, rubbing her thighs together. Jake eventually regained his composure and sat up, peeling the used condom off and throwing it into the trash before turning to face her, a playful grin plastered across his face.

"You're incredible." He told her, leaning over to kiss her shoulder.

Katie clenched her jaw, her body tensing slightly as she fought to recoil from him.

"I mean it." Jake went on, kissing his way up her neck.

Katie sighed, tilting her head to the side to give him more room. He kissed and sucked gently on her neck for a bit before pulling back to look at her, his face serious.

"Katie… I…" he started, but Katie quickly cut him off.

"Don't." She said, shaking her head. "_Don't_ make this more complicated than it has to be."

Jake opened his mouth to retort, or perhaps to protest in an effort to change her mind, only to fall silent, his shoulders slumping in defeat. Feeling a twinge of guilt, Katie sat up and leaned over, placing small kisses along his jaw line.

"I do care about you." She said quietly, cupping the back of his neck. "I _do_. I just… I don't want to get hurt again."

"I would never hurt you. I'm not Drew." Jake told her.

Katie sighed and pulled back. "I know, but this arrangement… it works for us. Why ruin a good thing?"

Jake stared at her for a moment before closing his eyes and running a hand through his hair.

"I guess." He muttered.

After a few minutes, he sat up and started to get dressed. Katie watched him silently. Once he was decent and in the middle of pulling on his winter coat, Jake turned to look at her.

"This isn't because of Mike Dallas, is it?" He asked.

Oh, right.

_Him_.

Degrassi's hockey captain had begun to show an immediate interest in her as soon as he transferred to Degrassi, and but like Jake, she had no interest in actually dating him.

"This has nothing to do with him." Katie said, slipping out of bed and making her way over to Jake.

Grabbing his face, she kissed him hard on the lips before pulling back with a coy smile.

Jake swallowed hard and nodded slowly, having been somewhat taken by surprise.

"You should go." Katie advised him, stroking the side of his face with her thumb. "My parents will be home soon."

"Right…" Jake cleared his throat.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Katie said, letting her hand drop to her side.

Jake nodded once more in response and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before opening her window and climbing out. Katie waited until she heard his truck drive away before closing her window and flopping back onto her bed, exhausted. She was about to fall asleep when her phone began to vibrate. Reaching under her pillow, she withdrew her phone, assuming it was Marisol texting her about bra shopping. It wasn't Marisol, though. Instead, Katie found herself staring at Mike Dallas's name, and the message he'd sent her.

_**coffee at the dot tonight?**_

Katie thought for a moment, weighing the pros and cons in her head briefly before finally reaching a decision.

_Sure. See you soon._

X

**FIN**

X

**I'm sorry, Jatie fans. You must both hate me and love me right now, but let me explain!**

** So, I have a prediction that went a bit like this, albeit… obviously less sexual because it's Teen Nick and Much Music. But essentially, a thought struck me the other night about the possibility of Katie perhaps stringing (intentionally or unintentionally) Jake and Dallas along because she's afraid to actually put her heart on the line again after Drew dumps her. I HOPE I'm wrong, because I LOVE the idea of Jake and Katie together and it would break my heart if she was just using him, but I couldn't get this out of my head, so I decided to write it.**

** Anyway, despite the ending, I hope you guys enjoyed.**

** Please ****REVIEW**** and let me know what you think!**


End file.
